


stop when the red light flashes

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Peter Hale, M/M, POV Stiles, Revenge, Sassy Peter Hale, Teen Wolf 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: How the plot with Monroe should've ended.





	stop when the red light flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the cool Green Day song. I wrote this in about a half hour because I couldn't believe some of that finale.

Stiles waited for her. He knew every exit and backdoor to the school. As soon as he threw the mountain ash at the Anuk-Ite to destroy it he ran as fast as he could out of there. The pack may have kept him out of the loop on a lot of this, but he was fairly good at connecting the dots. He knew this Monroe woman threatened his father and his friends. There was no way she was going to stop. As much as he would've loved to stick around to help Scott with his injury, he didn't have the time. He had to make sure that woman didn't get away.

He ran out to the school parking lot. She was just getting into one of the black SUVs. Stiles felt some relief. What she didn't know was that he had taken the spark plug out there already. He watched as she tried to turn the truck on to no avail. After a few failed attempts she looked up and that's when she noticed him.

She may not have been a wolf but her eyes shone with murderous rage. She got out of the car, gun in hand.

"You! You're that Stilinski brat." She said moving closer to him. Only a few feet separated them.

Stiles had prepared for this. He had a gun and was prepared to use it, but if his suspicions were right he wouldn't have to.

He shrugged nonchalantly, after about the fifth attempt on his life he started to be a bit more carefree about these situations. "Yeah, my friends tried to keep me away. Tried to say it was to protect me, but I bet it's because I'm a lot more likely to kill you than they are comfortable. Scott kinda has a "forgive and forget" attitude. Why do you think Gerard is still around? Scott let him go too."

She pointed the gun at his head. He stepped closer to it.

"You should have stayed away." Monroe said in a threatening tone. Though Stiles knew she was scared. Her plan had fallen apart and she had no backup. "At least I'll kill one-"

She never finished what she was going to say because at that moment her throat was clawed out from behind. Blood splattered on him and Stiles as Monroe's body fell to the ground.

"That was for the cars." Peter said, standing above her. His eyes were still that brilliant blue that Stiles loved so much.

Stiles looked exasperated but smirked nonetheless. "Could you have taken any longer? She almost killed me! And did you need to get blood all over me?"

Peter sighed, "You're the one who moved closer to her and don't tell me you're unprotected because I know you've been practicing magic. You could've stopped her." The older wolf moved closer to Stiles, their noses almost touching. "Besides, you look good this way."

"Yeah, but you know I like it when you wolf-out and get all protective."

Peter made an appreciative noise and leaned over to kiss Stiles who promptly kissed him back. When they pulled apart seconds later Peter smirked. "Protective? I just wanted revenge for my cars."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and smiled.

 


End file.
